


Вместе

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Рагнарёк бьёт по самому больному, лишает её самой сокровенной надежды.Но это правильно. У таких, как они, надежды быть не должно.





	Вместе

\- Ай-яй-яй! - воет Хрона, держась за голову.  
\- Глупая девчонка. Куда ты намылилась? - Рагнарёк оттягивает Хроне волосы. Хрона морщится от боли, но молчит.  
Это бесит.  
Бесит.  
Бесит.  
\- Куда-куда-куда-куда-куда?! - Рагнарёк колотит - и не жалеет. Из этой башки вообще можно выбить всю дурь?!  
\- К М-маке! - сдаётся Хрона; голос её устало дрожит.  
\- Дура! - ещё раз по голове, чтоб знала.  
\- Почему? Я... она ведь...   
\- Стихи у тебя выходят получше, чем дружба, хотя они то ещё дерьмо.  
Хрона резко затыкается, прекращая всякое сопротивление, прижимается к стене и медленно сползает вниз.

Рагнарёк бьёт по самому больному, лишает её самой сокровенной надежды.  
Но это правильно. У таких, как они, надежды быть не должно.

Хрона сидит у холодной каменной стены и не плачет. Хрона вообще почти никогда не плакала. Медузе каждый раз удавалось лишь выжать из девчонки одну слезинку (на большее, наверное, чувств не хватало).  
Треклятая Мака заставила Хрону рыдать, рыдать и переживать снова все свои дни, когда эти слёзы были уместны.

\- Ты... правда так думаешь?..   
\- Знаю, дурья башка!

Гасить трепещущий и полный веры в лучшее свет.  
Их мир - чёрный.  
Их жизнь - чёрная.

Их, а не чья-либо ещё. Какой бы мерзкой она не была.

Им не нужен никто.  
Хрона всё-таки сильная; живя такой жизнью, слабой быть не получается. И она сама может со всем справиться. Если нет - у неё есть Рагнарёк, который следит, чтобы она не совершала глупых и дурацких ошибок.  
Тех самых, на которые её так любит наталкивать Медуза, чтоб её.

Но, впрочем, Мака Рагнарёку тоже не нравилась категорически.   
Это - добро, это - свет, я так сказала - иди и сражайся за них. 

Хрона не кукла, не оружие; её нельзя использовать в своих целях. И накручивать своё мировоззрение - тоже.

Не особо понятно, чем эта Мака со своим Шинигами и настырными друзьями лучше, чем Медуза. То же наличие цели, к которой Хрону подталкивают, то же давление, та же пропаганда. И, если они считают, что добрее только потому, что не толкают Хрону прямо вниз, как это частенько любит проделывать Медуза, а осторожно подталкивают её к обрыву, мило улыбаясь, то глубоко ошибаются. Это не делает их лучше.  
Скорее хуже: Медуза хотя бы не отрицала, что Хрона для неё только научный материал и способ к достижению заветной цели.

И в Макину треклятую дружбу он не поверит ни на йоту: не существует такого понятия - дружба. Не-су-щес-тву-ет. Друзья находятся по схожести интересов, мировоззрений и целей.   
А если в этом они различны, то пытаются подстроить друг друга под себя. Или становятся врагами.  
Душа у Хроны слишком хрупкая и неустойчивая; нет ничего легче, чем подогнать эту дуру под себя. Чем Мака успешно и занимается.  
Повторяя такой же удачный опыт Медузы, конечно.

Вместо того, чтобы вырваться из-под влияния одного человека, они попадают под влияние ещё одного.   
Да уж, они крепко влипли.

\- Мака... Мака верит в меня, - вдруг говорит Хрона, нарушая холодную и тусклую тишину.  
\- И Медуза-сама тоже верит. Она ждёт, пока ты наконец-то сделаешь то, что она от тебя так настойчиво ждёт.

Хрона закрывает лицо руками, но, наверное, где-то внутри знает: в неё настоящую верит только Рагнарёк.

Хрона - монстр и убийца с доброй душой и печальным взглядом.   
Жить так - невозможно; но на то у неё и есть Рагнарёк.  
Хрона может совмещать это в себе, должна совмещать; иначе - нельзя: добром это точно не кончится.  
Не кончится и злом, что тоже неплохо в их случае.  
Кончится это только чем-то мерзким, поганым и глупым, очень глупым.

Только Рагнарёк знает Хрону, как облупленную.  
И только он (вместе с ней, конечно) может контролировать этот шаткий и невероятно хрупкий баланс - между абсолютным злом и абсолютным добром.

Да, они навеки изгои.  
Да, их существование обречено на муку и одиночество.  
Но лучше оставаться собой, постоянно разрываясь и мучаясь, чем лишаться себя... мучаясь при этом ещё больше.

Иногда Рагнарьку всё-таки кажется, что лучше, наверное, быть кем-то одним. Что нужно сделать правильный выбор и встать на правильную сторону...  
Только вот правильной стороны нет - в их жизни. Они застряли где-то посередине, болезненные и никому не нужные - как кость в горле.  
Неприятное положение. 

Кажется, для счастья нужно лишь сделать выбор (неважно, какой), только бы было чувство определённости и ясности... но Рагнарёк в очередной раз понимает: это бессмысленно.

Разве можно быть счастливым, когда ты, убивая и зверствуя, постоянно разрываешься от чувства сожаления и вины?  
Разве можно быть счастливым, когда ты, веселясь и улыбаясь, душишь в себе желание разорвать глотки своим друзьям?

Разве можно быть такой?  
Нет, нельзя; но вот она, Хрона, живая и настоящая. 

Неужели они все такие слепые, если видит это один Рагнарёк?..

Сердца у Рагнарька нет, поэтому болезненно сжимается сердце Хроны - чёрное и доброе.  
Она слишком хорошо чувствует его, впрочем, как и он.  
У них на двоих одна душа, одно сердце, одна жизнь.  
Чёрные, чёрные, чёрные.  
Но - их.

\- Почему ты такой злой? - Хрона не плачет, она тихо выдыхает звуки, едва слышные, нечёткие, несмелые.  
Это не бесит.  
Это заставляет сердце Хроны сжиматься ещё больнее.  
\- Злой? Злой?! Ах ты кикимора лопоухая, будешь знать!..  
\- Ау-ау-ау!  
Рагнарёк всегда лупит не сильно, но ощутимо, чтобы не забывала: в этой жизни ей всегда должно быть больно.  
И ему.  
Это их крест.  
И только их.

\- Зачем тебе эти проклятые друзья? Никому ты настоящая не нужна. Никто тебя не поймёт и понять не сможет. А мы... 

Рагнарёк чувствует, как в груди Хроны что-то ёкнуло - сердце, наверное. Доброе и чёрное. Одно на двоих.

\- Мы же с тобой вместе... с самого начала.  
Хрона запрокидывает назад голову и смотрит на него своими огромными грустными глазами:  
\- И до самого конца.


End file.
